Just Like the Movies
by junnn
Summary: Clare and Eli live out their favorite movie moments. EClare fluff, good clean fun :   May be a oneshot, may be a continuing story. For now, I'll say it's complete. EDIT: Leave reviews on ideas for other stories/more chapters! Non-EClare too!


"Should we really be doing this?"

"Shhhh, you're ruining the mood. Just relax. It was your idea, anyway."

Clare Edwards was lying in the middle of the street with the reckless, impulsive, irresistible Eli Goldsworthy. She let out an exasperated sigh, feeling both stupid and nervous.

Earlier, they were working on an English project about the adaptation of classic novels and plays into modern film, when the conversation shifted to their favorite movie moments.

"The Notebook is one of the cutest movies ever!" Eli laughed amusedly, raising an eyebrow at her. "Really? I didn't take you for a sap." Clare rolled her eyes at him, smiling slightly. "Every girl wants to find that one special guy to lie in the street with. I don't know, I just think it would be kind of amazing to live out a moment like in the movies." And then, she saw the mischief glinting in his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Let's make it happen, then."

_Why did I agree to this?_ She thought to herself, glancing over at Eli. His signature smirk was still present on his face, but his eyes were closed peacefully. It was moments like these, when he wasn't brooding or glaring, that she saw how truly beautiful he was. Taking a deep breath, Clare relaxed herself a little more. She couldn't help but smile as she slowly let her eyes close as well.

"We look ridiculous." Eli let out a small laugh, and suddenly Clare felt warm flesh against her hand. She opened her eyes slightly and looked down. Eli had shifted closer to her side, his arm ending up just under her fingers. She felt her face heat up slightly, embarrassed that even such harmless touching made her heart race. She glanced up at him once more; his eyes were open now, and he was peering over at her with that knowing grin he executed so perfectly. Her blush intensified, and she thanked God silently that it was too dark out to notice.

"I have to admit, this is isn't half bad. Got any other movie moments on your bucket list?" Eli asked, a hint of delight in his voice. Clare smiled, shrugging her shoulders from her position on the ground. "I think it should be your turn now," she turned her body to lay on her side, head resting in her palm and facing him, "How can we complete your life tonight?" Eli's gaze met hers with devilish glee, as if he was accepting a challenge she presented. "Well, there is _one_ thing…"

They were walking along a dirt path, heading up a mountainside in the middle of the local park. Eli wouldn't tell Clare where exactly they were going, but she didn't mind at all, as long as he was still spending time with her. She loved how completely comfortable she felt with him; the entire walk was endless laughs and flirty banter.

"So tell me, why is it you're this much fun outside of school and not when we're correcting our essays in class," Eli joked, nudging Clare slightly as they walked even closer together. She nudged him back playfully, pretending to be offended by his words. "Hey, I'm a fun person! It's just a little intimidating in class, me being younger than everyone else." Eli nodded understandingly, but returned the smirk to his face.

"Well, you may be younger, but you're definitely _smarter_ than most of the class. And you're a great writer...you're a great person." Clare was surprised at the sincerity of his last words, and she once again felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Thank you…you're pretty decent at times too." Eli feigned hurt at her words, clutching his heart. "Ouch, that wit is just too sharp, Edwards!" They both laughed, barely realizing that they were now walking so closely together their arms were in full contact with each other, hands grazing. They both turned to smile at each other in the darkness, and Clare was disappointed she couldn't see the emerald shine in his eyes. Her heart quickened its pace as Eli grabbed her hand gently, stopping her.

"We're here." They had reached the top of the mountain, and the view was absolutely breathtaking. The lights of the city were twinkling brightly, little cars zooming around like shooting stars. It was as if they were standing at the edge of the Earth between two heavens.

"You know what's funny? I've lived here my entire life, and I've never once walked through this park," Clare stated, more to herself than anything, "And yet here I am with you." Their eyes met once again, except this time the moonlight lit up Eli's face, his piercing green eyes burning into her icy blue ones. She felt something flutter in her stomach, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She was almost certain her desire was present to him, pouring out of her soul and into the air surrounding them. She saw Eli's pupils dilate slightly, and she finally realized. It was there. It wasn't just her; that desire smothering the atmosphere was coming from _both_ of them. Eli leaned forward, warm hands meeting her cold cheek. Their eyes stayed connected, lock on each other's souls, until finally the desire crashed over them in a wave. His lips pushed against hers softly, melting together into a stronger, more certain kiss. Then, their hands took over, his running along her back and hers intertwining in his hair. Clare could have sworn there were actual sparks fizzling around them in that moment. Finally, they broke apart, their foreheads resting together as they each caught their breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Clare stared up at Eli, a questioning in her eyes. She asked, "So what about your movie moment?" For once, Eli's lips didn't twist up into a smirk. Just a genuine, warm smile.

"This _is_ my movie moment."


End file.
